


The Chase

by Looney_Moon_Beam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Shy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Looney_Moon_Beam
Summary: Gwen spent almost her whole time at Hogwarts practically invisible to everyone except for the handful she called her friends. After a run in with the Marauders one evening, Remus and Sirius want to play a game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep starting stories and keep posting new ones and I can't help it. Sorry guys but ideas will hit me suddenly and I just have to go with the flow. I'll do my best to start updating my others but I fell like I have a bit to offer with this one. Hope y'all like it!

The sun was warm on my face as it hung low along the horizon, but the air was growing cooler. I sat by the still lake reading a book of poems I had gotten from the library. I closed it and lay back to stare at the sky which was turning shades of reds and purples, Venus was already starting to appear in the early evening sky. I turn my head to the sound of footsteps near me, the sight of a large black wolf made me gasp and sit up. It’s head snaps towards me as if I had surprised it as well. I clutched my book to my chest tightly as the wolf slowly approached me, and when it was close to me I stood up quickly, my heart was racing. Movement caught my attention and a large stag stood along the edge of the forest and the wolf took off suddenly towards it and I took off running to the castle thankful for the distraction.

I climbed into the common room just before curfew and found a few students still hanging out or working on home work. I sat in one of the plush red arm chairs by the fire and pulled out my book and continued to read waiting for desks to clear up.

“How much later are you staying up Gwen?” Lily came in from her hall way sweeps,

I closed my book tucking a loose auburn strand behind my ear, “Not sure, I feel quite awake, I may just get my potions homework done and out of the way so I can enjoy the weekend,” my blue eyes darted to the now empty desk by the large window my school bag abandoned under it from earlier. Classes had only been in session a couple of weeks but with it being my last year I’ve been really trying my best not to procrastinate.

“Going to Hogsmead with anyone?” Lily sat on the arm of the chair that was next to me,

“So far just by myself, Anna’s sick. I heard you’re going with James though,” I smiled, Lily and I weren’t the best of friends but she was always nice to me when we talked and she would occasionally gossip with me, a lot of it about James Potter. Her green eyes twinkled in the fire light,“Yeah, I caved,” she fell back into the chair, “A girl can play hard to get only for so long,” She had confided in me a last year that she had started to develop feelings towards him and didn’t want anyone to know, “He was just extra persistent this year it seems, and it being the first trip of the year I figured why not,” she then shot up, “You should tag along,”

My eyes widened, “I can’t just intrude on your date,”

“You realize, as much as I would like it to be just him and I, his friends will be joining along as well,” she smiled, “Marleen, Alice, and Mary have dates and I want you to join me. Please?”

“Well I guess,”

“Great!” she stood, “I’m heading to bed, see you in the morning, we’ll meet here after breakfast,”

I pulled myself from the fireplace and sat down at the desk. I pulled out my textbook and parchment and began working on my essay. A few hours passed and I was putting my things away when I heard the creak of the portrait opening a hushed, but excited set of voices were coming in. I wasn’t surprised to see the four troublemakers of the house step into the fire light, I put my head down and finished putting my books into my bag. I looked up to see them lounging in the chairs by the fire, apparently they didn’t realize I was in the now dim corner because they were talking about being in the forest,

“Guy’s we aren’t alone,” Remus cleared his throat, my eyes locked with his hazel eyes and then became very aware of four sets of eyes on me.

“Don’t mind me,” I slung my bag on to my shoulder, “I was just heading to bed,” I was thankful for the dim light because minus Peter, the boys were pretty much the hottest guys in school and I’ve never really interacted with them before and my face was flushed.

“Gwenaël is it?” James asked running his hand through his hair messing it up more than it already is, I was shocked he even knew who I was.

“I go by Gwen,” I licked my lips and moved slowly towards the stairs, my heart was racing. Oh goddess how am I supposed to hang out with these guys tomorrow, my social interactions aren’t great. It’s year seven and my only close friend is Annie who was in Ravenclaw and she and I mainly stuck to the library and empty classrooms on our free time with a couple from Hufflepuff. My eyes darted to Sirius Black who was lounging elegantly in the chair I had been earlier, his face was neutral but he had these predatory eyes that made my heart spike, I felt like prey under his gaze.

“Why don’t you join us?” Sirius offered the empty chair next to him,

“Uh thanks,” my voice cracked but I cleared my throat, “but like I said, heading to bed,” I turned and moved towards the stairs and as I made my way up them I could hear Sirius,

“She’s cute, any of us try to shag her yet?” this made me miss a step and drop my bag. I snatched it up quickly and could hear chuckling.

 

I was not one for usually worrying about what to wear, but something was nagging at me this morning to give some effort. I was digging in my trunk, while everyone else was down at breakfast, suddenly hating all my clothes. I finally groaned and sat back with a sigh, why do I care what they think all of a sudden?

“Because I’m going to be hanging with the hottest boys of Hogwarts today,” I grumbled annoyed at this predicament. Screw it, I’m going comfortable. I pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a black Jimi Hendrix tank top that my sister had gotten me a several years ago. I pulled on light black zip up and then my black heavy boots. I headed to the bathroom and brushed out my hair and started on my make up, as I was walking into the common area Lily and Mary were walking in through the portrait.

“Looking good Gwen,” Mary smiled,

"Thanks," I stuffed my hands in my pocket, Anna did say I filled out a bit more over the summer, but I didn't see it.

“Give me ten minutes,” Lily smiled and headed up stairs.

I pulled a book off the shelf and sat down on the couch trying to take my mind off the fact that they guys would show up soon. I should have waited in the room, but now it would be weird to head back up and that being my only excuse. A few minutes later I look up and nearly jump out of my skin to see Remus Lupin sitting across from me,

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” he smiled at my reaction, thank goddess for foundation or my whole face would be red,

“You’re very quiet,”

“I’ve been told that,” his eyes dragged over me, and I cleared my throat and closed the book I was reading, “So I hear you’re joining us today,”

“Uh yeah, Lily invited me,” I began fidgeting, “Are you bringing along anyone?”

“Are you asking me to Hogsmead, Gwen?” the smile returned but it was sheepish, my eyes widened and I began stammering,

“NO! I mean I-I was just asking. Because you’re so- I mean-you don’t seem like you’d be the kind of guy to go alone,” my heart was racing and I was a mess.

He gave a look of sympathy, “No I’m not. Usually the guys and I go together and just pick up girls there, James threw off the dynamic by inviting Lily,”

“And Lily by inviting you,” Sirius was suddenly there making me jump again. How are they so damn quiet? He was leaning against the back of the couch just barely a foot away, his face was arrogant but held a slight smile. He walked around and sat down next to me, his arm stretched out along the back of the couch, “But Remus, Peter and I decided to give them some space, so we were going to all walk to the Three Broomsticks, have a drink and then leave them to have a nice time.”

“So you are more than welcomed to join us once we split off from the two love birds,” Remus added.

“Oh,” was all my brain was able to produce, Sirius raised an eye brow and I nodded my head. Lily came down the stairs thankfully and must have noticed my wide eyes,

“You boys better be nice to Gwen,” she squeezed between Sirius and I,

“We don’t see you around much,” Sirius cocked his head to the side, “Who do you usually hang around?”

“Annabelle Lindsay from Ravenclaw and a few people from Hufflepuff,” I felt a bit calmer with Lily there now but still nervous to be later alone with them, “Would have gone with her but she’s sick and Nyssa and Geoff are going together,”

James came in with Peter tailing behind, “Ready to go?” I grabbed my purse and stood up and James held out his hand to Lily. She took it blushing and the guys followed closely behind and I trailed a few feet behind them.

 

At one point during the walk there Sirius tackled James and Remus had joined and they were running ahead with Peter following as fast as his stubby legs could carry and Lily walked with me,

“I know they’re rambunctious,” Lily shook her head with a smile, “But you get used to it,”

“They want to give you and James some alone time,” I smiled, “They invited me to join them,”

“Are you going to join them?”

“I was just gunna split when they do and head to look at some new books,” I shyly looked down, “To be honest they make me nervous,”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “They didn’t say anything to freak you out, did they?”

“No! Nothing like that,” I gave a reassuring smile, “I’m just not good with the whole boy thing in general and put me in a situation with two very attractive guys and I’ll probably make a fool of myself,”

Lily chuckled, “Gwen, you are gorgeous and you look totally hot, I doubt they’ll even think one negative thing about you. The guys can be flirts but its harmless and in fun and you just have to take it in stride.”

I shook my head at the compliment, “Ok,” I shoved my hands in my pockets, “I’ll do my best to hang with them but I will bail to my sanctuary of books if I need to,”

“Good, at least try,”

 

The guys were already inside and had a table in the back set aside with two butter beers waiting for Lily and I. There was an open seat between Remus and Sirius andone next to James, I took off my jacket and hung it on the back of my chair and sat down. They joked and picked at each other and talked about classes and pranks, I sat quietly laughing along and drinking my warm soothing drink. Remus' arm was resting along the back of my chair while Sirius was leaned forward talking to James his arm touching mine. After half an hour, Sirius looked at me motioned for the door,

“We’ll leave you two to your date,” Sirius stood and I pulled on my jacket and gave them a small wave headed towards the door. I could hear Lily telling the boys to behave. I trailed behind the now trio as Peter talked excitedly about a new flavor of Acid Pops from Honeyduke’s. Sirius held open the door for us and winked at me as I walked by him.

I was looking at some cauldron cakes when someone bumped into me and Remus caught me by the arms,

“Falling for me already, Gwen?” he flashed a smile, blank. My mind went blank,

“Uh-”

Sirius was then beside me apparently seeing everything, “Hey watch where you’re going!” he shouted the boy who bumped into me a glare. I used that distraction to move towards the pumpkin pasties, and grabbed a few and went to the counter and threw in a pack of jelly beans. I paid and went to wait outside because it was so crowded inside. I was sitting on a window sill digging through my jelly beans picking out my favorite flavors. I popped a beef casserole one in my mouth as Sirius walked up to me. He leaned next to me chewing on a liquorish wand,

“So you like Jimi Hendrix?”

I was shocked, “Yeah!” I smiled, “My sister got me this shirt when she went and saw him across the pond,” I laughed, “My parents were not happy, she skipped a week of school and used floo powder to get to a friend’s house over there.”

He smiled, “I would have loved to gone and seen him, it's a shame,”

I nodded and continued to pick at my beans not sure how to keep the conversation going. I noticed through the window Remus flirting with a fifth year Ravenclaw and Peter buying a huge pile of candy. I suddenly became very aware of how close I was to Sirius. I hopped down off the sill clearing my throat,

“Uh yeah, I’m going to split, you know so y’all can, I don’t know, pick up some dates.” I stuffed my candies into my bag, “-whole dynamic thing,” I mumbled. I looked up to see Sirius staring at me with raised eyebrows. There were a few groups of girls who kept passing and giggling at Sirius hopping to catch his eye, I pulled my hood up and then stuffed my hands into my pocket. He then began to smile,

“Don’t hide love,” he pushed my hood back down, his fingers twirled a strand of my red hair, he was standing so close I could smell his cologne, it was almost a cedar smell.

My eyes widened, I then remembered his comment last night, oh goddess, “I have to go,” I piped out and then took off around the corner and quickly walked into Silvertree Books. I made my way to the back of the store heart still racing, “Stupid, stupid,” I muttered and rested my head on a shelf and sighed. I took a deep breath and let my mind wander as I began scanning the titles of the books, dragging my fingers along the old spines.

I then bumped into someone and began apologizing and froze when I saw Sirius Black smiling down at me. I took a step back to find my back against a shelf and he closed the distance between us in one long stride. His hands resting on either side of my head on a shelf,

“Do I make you nervous Gwen?”

Blank. Where did my mind go?? I nodded my eyes were probably the size of plates.

“Not a bad nervous, I hope?” I was able to shake my head and he smiled. Suddenly his lips were on mine. Soft. His lips were so soft and his arms were wrapping around my waist as I melted against him. Now I know I said I was not good with boys, but I have been kissed before, just not with someone with this much experience. Oh my, he’s an amazing kisser. My hands were gripping the flaps of his jacket when someone cleared their throat and I saw the store owner rolling her eyes.

I pulled away my face felt like it was on fire. He had a cocky smile on the aristocratic face,

“So how about another butterbeer?”

“Sure,” my brain was still not ready to form full sentences. I pushed past him and was coming out of Silvertree when I crashed into Remus,

“We’re going to have to stop meeting like this,” his strong grip kept me from falling,

“Oh goddess kill me,” I gasped which made Remus cock an eyebrow and Sirius just let out a roar of laughter.

“Everything okay, Gwen?” Remus let go of me slowly,

“She’s fine, I just took her breath away, and now I’m going to buy her a butterbeer,”

“Oh really now?” Remus threw an arm around my shoulder and steered me towards the Hog’s Head,

“Wha-”

“If you’re going to be dealing with this horn dog you’re going to need something stronger than butterbeer,” Remus chuckled, “Plus I heard Rosmerta is covering for someone there and she just loves Paddy,”

We walked into the scummy looking bar and took a seat in a darkened booth near the back with Sirius and Remus on either side of me. The smell of sawdust and mold made my nose crinkle, I glance and saw only a couple other wizards but they had their faces well hidden in cloaks or scarves and seemed to only pay mind to their drinks. 

“Where’s Peter?” I asked trying to distract myself from the two of them,

“He’s trying to score a date with some third year Hufflepuff,” Remus’ eyes trailed over me, Sirius motioned for the barmaid to come over. She looked to be in her early 20’s,

“Boys,” she smiled as Sirius took her hand and kissed it,

“Hullo Rosey, looking stunning as ever,”

“What are you doing here in this crummy place?”

“Well we heard we’d be graced by your presence,” Sirius flashed a wolfish grin,

“You boys are always such flirts,” she smiled brightly, “What can I get you,”

“Three fire whiskeys please,” my face flushed when I felt Remus’ hand lay lightly on my leg, “This is our new friend Gwen,”

“Pleasure to meet you,” she laughed, “Where’s the other half of you trouble makers,”

“Potter got a date and Peter is working on one,”

“Ah,” she winked and walked off. Remus’ hand was now trailing lightly on my leg his fingers lingering on the bare skin through the rips of my jeans.

“I’ve never had fire whiskey before,” I said pushing his hand from my leg nervously,

“Just a taste,” Sirius leaned closer to me. I was hyper aware of the them on either side of me. Rosmerta came and sat down the shot glasses,

“Here you go and enjoy, behave yourself boys,” she flashed me a wink and headed back to the bar to take care of another customer. Remus set one of the glasses down in front of me.

“Just give it a try,”

I took the glass and took a sip off the top and coughed at the burn, “Holy shit, how do you drink that?” I gasped. The boys laughed and Sirius grabbed one,

“Like this,” he pound it back and Remus followed suit. They looked to me and I sighed,

“Well, why not? I’m finally old enough,” I took the glass again and drank it all at once. It burned like hell going down and hit my stomach hard. My eyes watered a little and let out a gasp, the boys let out a howl of approval.

“Bloody hell,” my voice returned, “Those could get someone in trouble,”

“Yeah watch out for Black, he gets handsy quickly after a few of those,” Remus whispered in my ear, he had this lovely smell of old leather books and cinnamon. His breath was warm on my throat, I closed my eyes and cleared my throat,

“And what about you?” that shot has gone straight to my head, I should have eaten before this. I instantly regretted what I said, it was so very tease-y, I don’t flirt and I don’t usually get hit on, this was new territory for me. I opened my eyes to see shock in Remus’ hazel eyes but had a huge grin spread across his face,

“And what are we whispering about over here?” Sirius leaned in close, basically from his shoulder to his hip was pressed against mine,

“I think she was flirting with me,” Remus smiled, I was practically pinned between the two of them,

“Uhh how about another one,” I said quickly hopping it would disperse some of the tension. Sirius moved away only slightly and called to Rosmerta for another round. She came back with three more, and we took them quickly. This time it didn’t burn as much,

“That one wasn’t so bad,” I giggled, my head was beginning to feel swirly, “Went down a lot smoother,”

I dug through my bag and pulled out a pumpkin pastie and ate it quickly. Remus reached up and slowly wiped a crumb from my lip and pulled me into a kiss which made me freeze for a minute but the new feeling in my brain made me relax and began responding deepening the kiss. I must have died and went to heaven because suddenly I felt a strong hand push the hair from my throat and was replaced by warm soft lips. A hand was digging into my hair another resting on my hip while another was running down my leg, Sirius was pressed against my back and the heat was almost over whelming with a strong grip on my hip. I couldn’t smell that nasty bar anymore, all I could smell was cedar and cinnamon. I pulled away from Remus slowly my lips swollen and I was breathing heavy,

“Oh my,” I whispered, Sirius just chuckled along my neck sends chills down my spine, making my eyes flutter. Remus’ usually calm hazel eyes held so much raw emotion. I shook my head, “I have to go,” I whispered, what has gotten into me!! Remus looked defiant for a minute but slid out of the booth and I pulled myself away from the hesitant grip of Sirius Black and quickly made my way to the exit and looked back to see them staring at me with lust plastered on their faces, thankfully the bar was pretty empty and no one witnessed the scene. I zipped up my hoodie and started up the trail past the Shrieking shack back towards the castle,

“Gwen!” Lily’s voice called out and I turned to find her running up to me, I stopped and waited, “Are you okay?”

My heart rate sped up, how did she know already?? “Uh yeah,”

“Good, so Sirius and Lupin were absolute gentlemen?” I guess she didn’t know,

“I guess as gentlemanly as they can be,” I felt my face heat up at the recent memory,

She hooked my arm in hers and we walked slowly up the path, “James told me that you ran into the boys last night and once you left apparently Sirius and  
Remus decided they wanted to see who could get to you first,”

I stopped, I was so embarrassed. It makes sense though, it was just a game to them I was just a prize to gloat over and then they would be gone, “Wow,” I cleared my throat, “I don’t know what to say,”

“They’re jerks, I told off Potter for even encouraging it. I’ve been looking all over for you,”

I actually felt a boiling mixture of hurt and humiliation, I should have known better. Look at them, they look like gods and I, a lowly peasant.

“Thanks for telling me,” my eyes watered a bit. Lily walked with me quietly the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I had this already written out might as well post it.

I spent the rest of the day in the library trying to keep my nose buried in a book but the events in Hogsmead kept flashing through my head and distracting me. My cheeks would burn red from the humiliation; how could I ever think I had a chance with them? Tears were beginning to burn my eyes and I just closed the book with a sigh and put it back. I wandered to massive shelves running my fingers along the books letting them relax me.

When dinner came around I was hesitant, I didn’t want to run into the boys, but my gurgling stomach pushed me to the great hall anyways. When I walked in I saw the boys clustered at the end of the table joking and shoving each other with Lily sitting just next to them shaking her head at their childishness. I locked eyes with her and she gave a small smile, she had apologized profusely once we got back to the dorms and how she would give them a stern talking to. And I had to reassure her that this was not her fault, and that boys will be boys.

I looked to the Ravenclaw and thankfully saw Anna, I made my way there quickly and slid onto the bench next to her. It took her a second to register that I was sitting next to her, she looked a bit better but still looking pale while picking at a bowl of stew,

“Gwen!” her eyes lit up, “There is some juicy gossip going around about you,”

I must have paled, I’m going to be sick, someone much have saw us in the bar!

“Jasmine said she saw you hanging out with the Marauders and Lily at Three Broomsticks and Marcy saw you and Sirius Black half an hour later talking outside of Honeydukes,”

“Oh,” I cleared my throat and had to mentally shake off the forming panic attack, “Yeah, Lily invited me to join along since she was going on a date with James. Sirius and the others thought it would be nice to leave them be for a bit and we headed to Honeydukes.”

Anna smiled, “Marcy also said she saw Black trying to put the moves on you and you bolted,”

“Uh yeah,”

“Why?” Anna chuckled, “He’s so hot and apparently seems interested in you,”

“I’d probably just end up being another tally in his book, that’s all,” I grumbled heaping mashed potatoes onto my plate with and some steak. Anna shrugged,

“Well if James Potter decided to settle down with Lily Evans what makes Sirius Black any different?”

I wanted to tell her about what happened but I knew she would be pissed, and I really don’t want her to cause a scene on my behalf, it'll have to be later in the dorm room.

“Well obviously they weren’t that interested, they haven’t come over to try and win my heart while sitting here,” I sighed slightly in frustration at the whole situation.

“’They’?” Anna rose her eyebrows,

“He, I meant ‘he’,”

“Well he may not have come over but HE and Remus keep staring at you,”

I had kept my head down and my gaze averted from my table intentionally worried about exactly that. I groaned and looked up and sure enough they were staring, there was an odd look on their faces. And then to my horror after Sirius leaned in and whispered something to Remus they both stood and began walking over to the Ravenclaw table,

“Oh goddess,” I groaned wanting to just disappear into the floor,

“What?” but Anna’s eyes widened when the bench across from us was filled with the two handsome boys,

“Gwen,” Remus said politely, and Sirius just nodded, “We came to apologize for our actions earlier,”

“What actions?” Anna perked up suddenly, her body tense ready to attack,

“It was nothing Anna,” I smiled, “Just a harmless joke,” I locked eyes with Sirius and Remus and embarrassment flooded over me again and I had to look away, “You know their reputation,”

“Again, sorry love, it was rude of us, Lily gave us a good scolding,” Sirius said standing with Remus catching the hint and moved back to their table.

Anna’s head snapped towards me, I knew the twenty questions was about to start,

“What joke?”

“Anna it’s really nothing,”

“Gwen your ears are as red as tomatoes, tell me,”

I groaned and dug into my steak deciding on kind of telling the truth since I knew she wouldn't drop it, “It was nothing, they just both hit on me to see which one could get me that’s it,” I rambled with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. I quickly grabbed her shirt to keep her seated,

“They will not treat you like that!” she glared,

“Anna, they apologized. All is good,” I bit out shortly,

“Are you sure?” Anna’s rage breathing was calming down a bit, “I can go over there and chew them a new one,”

“Yes I’m sure, I appreciate the thought but there really doesn’t need to be a scene.” I pouted, “Please?”

“Ugh, fine,” she picked up her fork to continue eating, “Your lucky I feel like crap or your puppy dog face wouldn’t have worked,

“I love you too,” I rested my head on her shoulder.

 

The next day I was out walking along the lake looking for a good place to read, everyone stayed indoors when it was cold but I loved it. The air was crisp with the feint smell of smoke from Hagrids cabin, and it was quiet. I couldn’t wait until it started to snow. I pulled two blankets out of my purse that I had put an extension charm on, I sat on one and wrapped the other around me and then pulled out a thermos of hot tea, honey, and lemon. I poured myself a cup and began reading while enjoying the solitude.

I was heavily engrossed into my book that I hadn’t noticed that large wolf sitting a few meters away from me watching me. I looked up and jumped nearly out of my skin, those silver eyes seemed to be watching me intently. My heart began racing when it stood and slowly began walking over to me, it almost seemed like it was trying to be less threatening, but the size of it was terrifying. The soft crunch of the grass under its paws was the only thing I could hear minus my breathing, it stopped less than a meter from me. I couldn’t take my eyes off it and it let out a snort and spun around a few times and plopped down next to me on my blanket. I don’t know what came over me but tentatively reached out and touched its back, which made the wolf flinch and raise its head and look back at me curiously. It laid its head back down unperturbed and I slowly began to pet it. The fur was so soft and I slowly became more comfortable and did long strokes down its back. I smiled lightly at the odd wolf and went back to reading, sipping from my tea from time to time. When I finished my book I found the wolf stretched out and partially pressed up against me sleeping. I shook my head with a chuckle and packed up my blanket I had wrapped around me and my other belongings and left the blanket the wolf was so cozily laying on, giving it one more quick pet on its side. I quietly walked away glancing back with a smile.

I walked into the great hall for lunch and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, Anna was probably going to miss lunch because she needed to  
catch up on homework she missed while being sick, at the library. Lily came and sat next to me,

“How’s your day been so far?” she grabbed a few sandwiches from the platter,

“Odd,” I said after swallowing a bite,

“How so?”

“I was out reading by the lake when this giant wolf came out of know where and snuggled against me while I read,”

“No way!”

“Right!” I shook my head, “It acted so strange, you would have thought it was domesticated with how it acted,”

I saw Sirius walk in stretching and made his way to where we were sitting. He plopped down across from us and grumbled a hello,

“Are you just waking up?” Lily rolled her eyes,

“Ish, took a nice nap,” he glanced at me, “How are you doing today Gwen?”

I blushed, “Fine, just came in from outside,”

“It’s quite chilly out, I hoped you stayed warm. I’m quite the space heater, if-” he grinned,

“Sirius Black cut it out,” Lily scolded him, he raised his hands in surrender,

“No harm!” he winked at me. James came in and tentatively sat next to Lily,

“What’s he done now to earn that look,”

“I’m protecting Gwen from your letch of a friend,”

James just shook his head, “Where’s Remus and Peter?”

“Remus went to the library to do some studying for class tomorrow and I think Peter is still trailing after that third year, girl is leading him on,” Sirius mumbled around some bread.

I then froze, “Did you say library?” I squeaked out,

“Yeah, why?” Sirius squinted,

“Oh goddess, she’s going to kill him,” I quickly grabbed my bag and took off running towards the library.

 

I could hear the yelling in the hallway as I was turning the corner. Anna’s face was red as she was yelling at him, her accent thick in rage.

“She is the nicest, sweetest, person you’ll ever meet and you were going to treat her like a game?!”

I run up to them and grabbed Anna’s arm,

“Anna stop it’s okay really,” I glanced to Remus, “I’m so sorry about this,”

Anna yanked her arm out of my grip, “Don’ you dare apologize to him!”

“Anna, he and Sirius already apologized, and they already got an ear full from Lily,”

Remus was just leaning against the wall seemingly unfazed by the angry Irish girl, “She is right though Gwen,” he finally interjected, making us both turn to him, “what we did was wrong, you seem like a very nice girl and we shouldn’t have toyed with you like we did,” he had a small smirk on his face and his hazel eyes darkened for a second, “We will do our best in the future to treat you with the utmost respect,”

Anna was gaping at him; she wasn’t expecting him to be so cordial about the situation. She cleared her throat, “Damn right, you wankers!” she turned to me and gave me a hug, “And you, missy, better not hold back anything from me again,”

“I promise mom,” I smiled, hugging her back. She shot Remus a squinted look and pulled open the heavy doors of the library and stormed inside.

“I am sorry about that she-”

He laughed, “Gwen, no apology needed. She’s a good friend just looking out for you,” he stepped a bit closer though and lowered his voice, “But I have this slight inkling you didn’t tell her everything that happened?”

I blushed, “You assume right,” clearing my throat, “Trust me, you both would have been castrated if I had,”

“Hmm, noted,” he looked down at me and had a weird look on his face, “I do have to say though, I did enjoy kissing you, so did Sirius,”

My eyes widened, “Uhhh,” my brain went blank again, it looked like he may try to kiss me again so I quickly backed away, “I have to go,” and took off down the hallway hearing him chuckle.

 

I walked out of my Charms class stuffing my bag with all my parchments and nearly collided with Sirius,

“Hullo Gwen,” he smiled,

“Uh hi,” I shifted my bag, and uncomfortably noticed a few girls whispering as they walked by us, “What’s up?”

“I found a blanket out by the lake, and found your name written on it,”

“Oh! Yeah, I uh left it for a wolf,”

“A wolf?” he smiled slightly, he probably thinks I’m mental,

“Uh yeah, I was reading and a wolf came and hung out with me,” great it does sound crazy, even to me, when I say it out loud,

“A wolf hung out with you?”

“Just forget it,” I blushed, “Uh so where is it?”

“The wolf?”

“My blanket, you cheeky bastard!” I clapped my hands over my mouth, “I’m so-”

But Sirius was laughing hard, and my face was beet red.

“Can I just have my blanket? Please?” I pleaded, wanting to crawl in a hole and die,

“Yeah, I have it in my dorm,” he was wiping his eyes, “You have a free period?”

I nodded, “Yeah, I have a few hours to spare,”

“You think it’ll take a few hours to get your blanket, love?”

I widened my eyes, “No, I was just-”

“Calm down, you’ll have a stroke,” he chuckled, “Come on,”

We walked in silence back towards the dorms and when we reached the stair case to the boy’s dorms I stopped,

“Oh don’t worry, the charm is only on the girl’s stair case,” he continued without waiting for me.

Sounds like he knows from experience.

I slowly followed him up and made sure no one saw us, he pushed open the door and I raised my eyebrows at the clothes and qudditch equipment strewn about. Lovely, and I thought the girls were bad.

He opened up a trunk at the far end of the room and I followed quietly. From his bed he had a perfect view of the lake, it was beautiful. From my window you just catch the edge of it.

“Nice view, aye?” he was holding out the blanket,

I turned and grabbed it from him, “Yeah, better than mine,” I couldn’t help but turn back to look at it. I then noticed Sirius was very close behind me, I cleared my throat and turned to find myself looking at his broad chest.

“I should get to the library, Anna's waiting for me,” I went to side step him but he cupped my chin and made me look up at him, his face moved down towards mine and I squeaked and yanked my head away.

“I’m sorry, I’m just-” I sighed and backed away shaking my head, “I don’t want to be another tally in a book somewhere,” I blushed, “Please, I don’t want to be that,”

He had an odd look cross his face and he scrunched his eye brows, “I can understand that,”

“You and Remus never gave me a second glance until this year. I don’t know if it’s because my name isn’t on your list and it’s our last year or what but I will not be played and discarded, I have some dignity you know,” I don’t know where this bought of courage came from but I felt like this all needed to be said, “Excuse me,” I whispered as I pushed past him.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me from leaving, “Gwen,” he was silent for a minute thinking about what he was going to say next, “Look we screwed up big time with you and we realize this,” he let out a sigh running a hand through his hair, “we are sorry, and we are especially young and stupid for never even acknowledging you. Now that we have met you though, we want to get to know you,” he let go of my arm,

“Fine,” I swallowed, “but no trying to kiss me, please. Just friends,” I even felt a little sad about saying that, they were such amazing kissers, but I need to make sure that we could talk and hang out without thinking it was all a game to them.

“Deal,” he smiled.

 

I sat my bag down at a table next to Anna who was deeply engrossed in her herbology book,

“So I talked to Sirius,” I whispered,

“Hmm,” is all she responded with.

I rolled my eyes, “And then we snogged for like half an hour straight, he even made it to second base,”

“That’s nice,” she turned the page and then froze snapping her head towards me, “You did what now?!” which earned her several hushes,

“Finally got your attention,” I giggled, “I did no such thing, you know me better,” I pulled out my textbook for transfiguration, “but we did talk,”

“And what about?”

“I basically told him that I want to be friends with him and Remus and no intimacy,”

“So no smooches from the hottest guys at school?”

I cringed a bit, “Sadly yes,”

“Sadly?” Anna raised an eyebrow,

“Yes sadly,” I snapped but then sighed thunking my head on the desk, “They were so good at it,” I mumbled,

“Wait, what?”

I froze and shot up looking at her, “Uhhhhh” _Shiiiiiiit......_

“You kissed them?!” earning more shushes and a glare from the librarian,

“Sorry,” she mouthed but set daggers at me, “When??” she whispered fiercely,

“Hogsmead trip, once each of them. They caught me off guard,” I sighed rubbing my temples, “But like I said MOM, I put my foot down and he agreed to my terms. So please, don’t make a scene I’ve handled it. Pleeeeease,” I beg resting my head on her shoulder,

“Fine,” she grumbled, “But just so you know, if I find out that they break this promise I will kill them,”

“That’s what friends are for,” I smiled up at her. She humphf and looked back down at her book but sighed closing her eyes looking like she was about to kick herself,

“How good?”

“Oh very,” I giggled.

 

I walked in to Transfigurations while professor McGonagall sat up front waiting for everyone to settle, the seat across to me quickly filled and I smelt the familiar smell of leather and cinnamon as I was digging in my bag for my quill and parchment. Remus Lupin was sitting there smirking at me,

“So I heard you and Sirius disappeared up to our dorm for a bit,” his hazel eyes held a glint,

“Not like that,” I blushed, “He was returning me my blanket,”

“I know,” he chuckled, “Sirius told me about the deal, and I’ll agree on the conditions as well,” he smiled and leaned on his hand, “But fair warning, that’s not going to curb the flirting love, it’s basically second nature to us when we find someone attractive,”

My blush deepened and my attention snapped to the front of the room when McGonagall called for the classes attention. But it was quickly interrupted when Potter and Lily came stumbling in apologizing for being late, earning a scowl from McGonagall,

“You two know better, ten point each from Gryffindor,”

Lily quickly sat next to me and Potter across from her. Lily cleared her throat but shot a smile to Potter which had me raising my eyebrow at her. She saw my look and blushed and seemed to be rearranging her hair to cover something on her neck, my eyes widened. I quietly tore off a piece of my parchment and looked ahead at the board and pretended to be writing down what Professor was writing,

_Lose track of time snogging somewhere?_

I cleared my throat lightly as I pushed it towards her, I could see the smile on her face as she glanced down quickly,

_Possibly_

We giggled lightly causing the boys to glance at us and we just shook our heads but James got the goofiest grin on his face. I crumpled up the paper and stuffed it in my bag.

 

As we were walking out of the class I found Anna talking to our friends Nyssa and Geoff, I pulled away from Lily and the guys and walked over to them.

“We heard you’ve been busy,” Nyssa flashed her pearly whites at me her dark brown eyes sparkling from the newest gossip,

My eyes widened, “Anna you can’t just be spreading this!”

“What? They’re our friends, plus they swore to not say anything,”

“Fine,” I huffed glancing back at the two marauders who were goofing off while Lily was talking to some Ravenclaws from our year, “Plus, there’s nothing more to it, I put my foot down,”

“Mmmhmm, sure,” Geoff laughed wrapping his arm around Nyssa, “You realize they are going to keep at it until they make you crack. They had a taste and want more,” which earned him a slap from Anna,

“They promised-”

“That _they_ won’t kiss you,” Nyssa smiled, “But nothing about _you_ kissing them,”

“Nope,” I shook my head blushing, “Not happening,”

“They are some of the hottest guys in school, and you’re going to tell me you have no desire to kiss them, again?” Nyssa asked shocked,

“Hey!” Geoff pouted,

“Oh hush, I’m dating you and I have some high standards,” Nyssa smiled up at him giving his a peck on the cheek.

I glanced back James was now whispering in Lily’s ear making her blush and Remus’ eyes were all on you smirking, almost like he knew what we were talking about,

“Let’s go get lunch,” I grabbed Anna’s hand and we all headed towards the great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started the next chapter but its getting late and I'll be busy these next couple days but I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope y'all liked it. When writing I'm usually a smut-hound but I'm going to attempt to slow burn, but don't hold me to that because my impulse control to jump into a situation is very low especially when it comes to Sirius and Remus. Let me know what y'all think so far!


End file.
